Sunshine
Note: Copy any of my code formatting, and I eat you. :3 Sunshine is a half demigod whose soul is protected by Specter. He wanders around Forengard, usually with three members of his family. Appearance He looks kind of androgynous at first sight, with long, light cyan hair (with a more prominent green shade), the outside portions going to mid-hip, and the shortest going to his shoulder from the middle. His hair is styled into two buns on each side on the top. His bangs are swept to either side, very rarely falling over his eyes, which are a rosey pink, and usually narrowed. Sunny has a slight crease above both eyes, and his eyebrows are usually brought down, still demonstrating an arch, along with a stern or bored expression, or whatever mood he may be in. He has a ring of pink flowers around his head, and sometimes he holds a red rose, or tucks it near one of his ears in his hair. He usually wears a short, light pink scarf, and a white shirt, kind of like Valentine’s Day attire, usually sticking with white, pink, and red for some reason. He hates the color brown, especially muddy brown, but is fine with other nature colors, especially green. He takes care to never wear red and green because…Christmas. Personality Very temperamental, and all unpredictable, Sunny can be completely happy and then dark the next. Just as day and night are split, his moods are either good or bad, and sometimes it’s hard to see when he’ll be one way or the other. He’s somewhat hard to predict when it comes to moods, and compared to the others (I think?), he’s much less heroic and morally stable. Though usually calm, he has a quick, flaring temper that will flare down just as quickly, but also a wrath that will act out quickly. Though he’s the second oldest of the Meeps, he doesn’t act like it, oftentimes showing childish tendency or rebellious tendency when he’s told to do something completely reasonable. Even though he is nowhere as cold as Kenyon, he does seem to be cold sometimes, usually distant and thinking things boring, thus disengaging himself from reality. He hates “fashion”, and he will declare with a fervor that all Modern Sect clothes are ugly (even if he thinks one or two are nice). He likes to get things done and over with—hence, after finishing their duties, he is often the first one to leave the scene, or at least just completely zoom out of what is happening. However, even though he doesn’t show this side very often, he can live up to his name, being cuddly for whatever reason. He actually does enjoy the sort of sunshine that’s warm and cozy, and sometimes naps under it. But, he also likes rain. However, anything colder or hotter than a thunderstorm or the spring sunshine, he will complain about. Unbeknownst to most, he loves baby animals and completely melts inside when he sees them. Hence, he usually does willingly help when animals are stuck in trees, and he’s probably the kind of person to hug a porcupine, despite knowing the consequences. He also hates being cooped up, so he doesn’t stick to a scene for long, especially since those have tendencies to bore. But, he hates “spring cleaning”, and to be honest, isn’t a very organized person anyways. Sunny has professed to being lonely from isolating himself, due to being a "dangerous" person. He yearns for companionship and caring, as well as friendship, but would rather not hurt or disappoint (or offend) those he knows, thus, his harsh exterior. If someone sees this part of him and is extremely supportive, they'll have a friend for life...if they can stand his inconsistent exterior, that is. Inside, he is very unconfident of himself, though he only shows this with his closest. The half-demigod also has the tendency to have a strange sense of humor that involves belittling himself. Why does he act so harsh with his family? Well, this is to be developed. Backstory WIP Story Sunny's been wandering around with his family, getting frustrated, and sometimes wandering off on his own. In one such occasion, he met an actor named Blair, who he didn't completely dislike. WIP Powers and Abilities Sunny can manipulate just about anything to do with spring to at least a small extent. Most prominently from so many flowers on his appearance is flower manipulation—plant manipulation in general. However, he shies away from plants that he doesn’t know, mostly sticking to those that can be used to combat and just not be trampled. He can manipulate the weather in certain ways. For instance, he can manipulate precipitation, such as rain and snow, though the latter to only a certain amount (not storms), and heat to a certain temperature (what would be expected in spring), though both aren’t very useful in a fighting situation except against fire powers. He is able to get along with most animals, and communicate with them. He can also manipulate wind, to the extent where he can fly with this power. However, losing concentration could be dangerous indeed, which is why this is a power he works on a lot. Battle Statistics Relationships Sollux She's his sister. Most of the time he doesn't know how they came to have the same parents; they act so differently. He doesn't get her logic at all, or even if she really has any, or acts on it. But he does appear to care for her. Needs development. August Auggie's his cousin, and he'd rather not deal with the other and his obnoxiousness/antics. He actually doesn't seem to like Auggie. Apparently, he also likes confusing the other or just avoiding his cousin?? Needs development. Kenyon The other's his cousin, and to be honest, Sunny can appreciate the other's attitude a bit more than the other two, though he still finds the other really weird. But, he relates a bit more. Needs development. Blair Abioye To Sunny, he/she/they are a weird mortal person with a Blair (flair) for drama, but he doesn't mind their company, and thinks of them as a good person. Not that he'd ever say so aloud. He often regrets being harsh to them, but he can't act on his regret. The Black Mamba He wouldn't mind if the other got stabbed. Information *He likes flowers *He isn't fond of many Modern Sect things, and doesn't understand most of the stuff in the Sect *He was nicknamed Snapdragon because of his snappy nature and because it's a flower UwU *He thinks of cooking eggs as premeditated murder. *He does not know what a phone is. *The only reasons why "Elan" is his theme song is 1) It has to do with nature and 2) "Let the guest in and walk out to greet the morn" sounds like something Sunny would do. Walk out on a guest, that is. Gallery Saint-seiya-omega-18-720p_aug-29-2012-1-08-28-pm_-.png|Take a meme ;) Sunny.png Feel free to add! :) Category:OC Category:Male Category:Work in progress